Sweet Boy
by RinriChoi
Summary: Menjemput adiknya di sekolah adalah hal yang paling-amat-sangat menyebalkan untuk Yesung lakukan. Ia malas karena harus menunggu, seperti sekarang ini. / "Kau manis sekali, Chagi." / "Umma, mulai besok aku tak hanya menjemput Kyuhyun saat pulang sekolah, tapi juga mengantarnya ketika berangkat sekolah." [YeWook; Oneshoot; Pedo.]


Sweet Boy © Choi RinRi

Main Cast : Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance.

Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, Pedo!Yesung, Kid!Wook.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau _Umma _tidak percaya, _Umma_ silakan saja datang kesini untuk memastikan," ujar seorang pria yang sedang menerima telepon dari _yeoja_ yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Umma. "aku _kan_ hanya menyarankan, kenapa justru mengataiku bodoh?" tanyanya dengan sedikit ketus.

"_Hm_," gumamnya, untuk kesekian kalinya terdengar dari mulutnya.

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sudah cukup bersabar mendengar omelan sang ibu di telepon. Bertanya ini itu, tentu saja membuat pria bernama Yesung itu kesal. Membuatnya ingin sekali melempar ponsel yang menempel di telinga kanannya keluar jendela mobil— jika saja ia membeli benda terpentingnya itu dengan selembar daun.

Tak lama sambungan terputus, dan Yesung cukup lega akan hal itu. Seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di jok mobil, dimasukannya ponsel ke dalam saku kemeja hitamnya. Bukan, ia bukan sedang menghadiri acara pemakaman. Pria itu terlalu _addict_ terhadap warna hitam— atau lebih tepatnya ia memang tak pandai dalam memilih warna pakaian. Hitam, coklat, abu-abu, terusa saja seperti itu.

_Suram, ya._

Seperti biasa, hari ini ia ditugaskan untuk menjemput sang adik oleh ibunya. Menjemput adik kesayangan, bahkan terlalu sayang hingga rasanya ingin sekali ia memasukan adiknya itu ke dalam kulkas lalu membekukannya agar tidak membuatnya selalu kerepotan seperti ini.

Baru saja ibunya menelepon. Sekedar memastikan apakah ia memang benar sudah di sekolah atau tidak. Ibunya khawatir, dan memang yeoja itu pantas untuk khawatir. Pasalnya, kemarin Yesung diiharuskan menjemput adiknya. Seharusnya, memang seharusnya— tapi kenyataanya Yesung justru pergi entah kemana.

Diketahui dari mulut Yesung sendiri (setelah ia habis-habisan dimarahi ayahnya), jika ia justru pergi makan siang bersama teman-temannya. Temannya itu menghubunginya saat mobilnya baru saja setengah jalan dari arah _café _miliknya. Membuat pria berumur 23 tahun itu lupa bahwa alasan utama ia keluar dari _café _adalah untuk menjemput sang adik.

Dan tersisa lah sang adik dengan nasibnya yang malang. Menangis dan berjongkok di depan gerbang sekolah karena bingung bagaimana caranya untuk pulang ke rumah. Beruntungnya masih ada penjaga sekolah yang mengantar adik Yesung itu pulang dengan berbekal informasi yang diberikan anak sekolah dasar itu.

Walaupun begitu, Jungsoo (nama ibu Yesung) tetap menyuruh Yesung juga untuk menjemput putra bungsunya itu. Dan agar tak terulang kembali, _yeoja_ itu terus menelepon Yesung untuk memastikan jika putra sulungnya benar-benar menjemput sang adik. Andai ia bisa menyetir mobil, mungkin ia sendiri yang akan menjemput anak bungsunya itu tanpa menyuruh Yesung.

"Lama sekali…" ujarnya seraya menatap bangunan sekolah di sampingnya dari balik kaca pintu mobil.

Menjemput adiknya di sekolah adalah hal yang paling-amat-sangat menyebalkan untuk Yesung lakukan. Ia malas karena harus menunggu, seperti sekarang ini.

Ia sudah cukup disibukan oleh keramaian di _café _miliknya. Mengawasi dan ikut membantu para pegawainya melayani pelanggan dari pagi sampai malam hari. Tapi karena ibunya yang sangat cerewet itu, ia harus rela kehilangan waktu makan siangnya (satu-satunya waktu dimana ia bisa bersantai), lenyap begitu saja karena diharuskan menjemput sang adik.

_Oh, Yesung yang begitu penurut dan penyayang adik._

"Sebentar lagi, mungkin sebentar lagi, Yesung." ia berulang kali mencoba menyemangati diri agar dapat bersabar. Manik hitamnya melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan, tapi ia justru dibuat menggerutu karena sadar jika jam pulang adiknya itu sudah lewat 10 menit dari jam pulang biasanya.

_Kringgg!_

Akhirnya yang diharapkan pun muncul. Satu persatu para murid sekolah dasar itu bermunculan. Berjalan bersama dengan teman atau ada beberapa anak yang terlihat sendiri. Atau ada pula anak yang hanya diam di dekat gerbang sembari melirik kanan kiri dengan tampang yang terlihat bodoh— mengingatkannya pada dirinya disaat masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Ketika menunggu sang ayah menjemputnya.

_Yesung, secara tak langsung kau menyebut dirimu sendiri terlihat bodoh, lho._

Yesung memperhatikan dengan detail wajah anak-anak yang memenuhi halaman depan sekolah dasar itu, tapi sampai sekarang sang adik tak juga terlihat. Tak ada _namja_ kecil yang terlihat menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir di samping gerbang sekolah ini.

Yesung mulai bosan, menguap beberapa kali sambil memperhatikan satu persatu anak sekolah dasar. Mungkin saja adiknya terselip di antara salah satunya. Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada kaca dan memperhatikan sekitar dari kaca hitam mobilnya itu. Cuaca yang panas membuatnya enggan untuk keluar mobil. Masa bodoh dengan adiknya yang juga kepanasan. Sudah untung ia dengan berbaik hati (dan sebenarnya sedikit terpaksa) mau menjemputnya.

Sekarang, Yesung mulai melamun. Menyandarkan kepalanya, yang menurut adiknya seperti balon udara itu pada kaca pintu mobil. Dan ia tak menyadari saat seorang anak laki-laki berambut ikal berwarna coklat kini sudah berada di depan pintu mobilnya, tepat berada di sampingnya jika saja Yesung tak menutup kacanya. Mengetuk-ngetuk kacanya dengan keras.

"Astaga!" dan saat ia terkejut, anak laki-laki yang ternyata adiknya itu sekarang justru menertawainya. Senang melihat ekspresi kakaknya saat terkejut.

Kaca pintu mobil itu memang berwarna hitam, tapi jika dilihat dari jarak dekat, siapapun masih dapat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan di dalam.

Yesung mengusap dadanya, dan menatap tajam pada bocah berumur 6 tahun yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. Yesung menekan salah satu tombol yang berada di pintu mobil, membuat kaca yang menghalanginya dengan bocah nakal itu pun turun secara perlahan. Tanpa membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kyuhyun bodoh!" umpatnya kesal.

_Namja _kecil bernama Kim Kyuhyun itu balik menatap tajam. "Kau lebih bodoh dariku, Yesung!" balasnya, tak kalah menyolot.

Tak lama ia dibuat meringis kesakitan saat Yesung menjewer telinganya seraya berkata bahwa ia harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Hyung_. Walau masih kecil, tapi bocah berumur 6 tahun itu tak pernah takut pada kakaknya. Ia hanya akan menurut dan berubah menjadi anak yang manis jika ia meminta apa yang ia mau pada Yesung.

_Ada maunya._

"Sudahlah, cepat masuk!" kesalnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya menggeleng pelan. Menolak perintah Yesung untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"_Ya!_ Kau ini kenapa?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya melirik dengan tatapan malasnya dan kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi. Yesung tahu itu adalah sebuah kode, jadi ia pun sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya dari kaca pintu mobil yang terbuka dan melihat apa yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun.

"Gulali? Kau ingin gulali?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun terlihat memperhatikan seorang pria tua yang berjualan gulali di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Tidak, _Umma _melarangmu untuk makan makanan yang manis. Nanti kau sakit gigi." Tolak Yesung cepat.

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang cepat masuk atau kutinggal?"

"Dan akan kuadukan pada _Appa_ agar kau dimarahi lagi!" Kyuhyun mengancam balik. _Namja _kecil itu memperlihatkan _smirk _yang menurutnya sangat keren itu pada Yesung.

Yesung berdecak pelan. "Lalu kau mau apa? Jangan membuang waktu."

"Itu, aku menunggu seseorang," jawab Kyuhyun dengan kalimat yang terdengar _sok _dewasa.

Kyuhyun menunjuk, tapi Yesung tak bisa tahu siapa yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun karena banyak murid lainnya yang berkumpul mengelilingi penjual gulali.

"Ryeowook-_ah_, cepat kemari atau kau bisa dimarahi _Ahjussi s_eram karena membuatnya menunggu lama!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak seraya melambaikan tangan pada temannya.

Sedangkan Yesung harus menahan hasratnya untuk memakan Kyuhyun hidup-hidup karena mengatainya _Ahjussi _seram.

Inilah akibatnya memiliki seorang adik yang berumur sangat jauh darinya. Salahkan ibu dan ayahnya yang sudah cukup berumur tapi masih rajin melakukan praktek pembuatan seorang anak. Dan siapa sangka, ternyata hasil dari pekerjaan malam Youngwoon, nama ayahnya, membuahkan seorang anggota keluarga Kim yang baru.

Seorang adik kecil untuk Yesung di usianya yang lebih cocok untuk mendapatkan seorang anak dibanding seorang adik.

"_Ahjussi_… seram?" suara lain terdengar, begitu manis dan lembut hingga membuat Yesung yang awalnya siap memarahi Kyuhyun pun menoleh.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, Yesung menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan, sedangkan namja kecil seusia Kyuhyun itu berkedip beberapa kali dengan tampang yang polos. Bingung karena diperhatikan seperti itu.

Dengan sebelah tangan yang menggenggam gulali berwarna merah muda, ia balik menatap Yesung dengan wajah yang terlihat antara takut, bingung, dan terkejut dalam bersamaan ketika menebak jika namja yang menatapnya kini adalah _Ahjussi _seram yang disebut Kyuhyun tadi.

"_Ne_, itu _Ahjussi_nya!"

Yesung memundurkan kepalanya dan menatap _horror_ jari telunjuk Kyuhyun yang dengan tidak sopannya menunjuk ke arahnya. "Kyuhyun!" Yesung menepis tangan adiknya itu. Kyuhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sembari terus menyebutnya dengan sebutan _Ahjussi _seram.

_Kurang ajar._

"_Umm… Annyeonghaseyo, A_-_ahjussi_." Rambut coklatnya yang terlihat halus pun sedikit bergerak seiring tubuh kecilnya yang merunduk.

Sekali lagi Ryeowook menatap Yesung. Menatao dengan tatapannya yang terlihat polos, imut, menggemaskan, dan—

"Balon udara!" Kyuhyun memukul pintu mobil dengan sedikit keras, membuat Yesung berhenti menatap Ryeowook.

Detik itu juga, Kyuhyun kembali dibuat meringis karena Yesung yang memberinya satu jitakan di kepalanya— kepala yang kadang membuatnya iri karena tak sebesar miliknya. Ryeowook yang melihat itu dibuat tertawa, semakin membuatnya manis.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yesung segera keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Membuka pintu dengan sedikit terburu, bahkan tak peduli dengan kenyataan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping pintu dan kini terdorong karena ulahnya.

Masa bodoh.

Jika diawal Yesung sangat malas untuk keluar mobil, tapi sekarang ia justru keluar mobil tanpa ada yang memintanya

_Ada apa denganmu, Yesung?_

"_Annyeong, _Ryeowook-_ah_. Namaku Yesung." Ujar Yesung seraya memperlihatkan senyumnya.

Ryeowook yang melihat senyuman itu dibuat merona dengan bibir yang terkatup. Yesung terlihat tampan, seperti tokoh-tokoh pahlawan pembela kebenaran yang sering dibacanya di komik.

"Kyuhyun itu adikku, jadi kau panggil saja aku dengan sebutan _Hyung_, ne?" Ia melirik malas Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Mengusap rambut ikal Kyuhyun penuh sayang, bahkan terlalu sayang hingga membuat rambut adiknya itu tak beraturan dan gerakan tangannya tak lagi pantas disebut dengan mengusap.

Ketika pandangannya bertemu Ryeowook, kedua matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, kedua matanya menyipit tajam. Bahkan hanya meliriknya, tanpa menatapnya.

_Bersabarlah memiliki kakak seperti Yesung, Kyuhyun._

"Itu bohong!" seru Kyuhyun tak terima, kemudian menepis tangan Yesung yang sudah membuat rambutnya tidak berbentuk lagi. "Panggil saja dia _Ahjussi_!"

"_Umm, ne, Ahjuss_—"

"Tidak, panggil aku dengan sebutan _Hyung_."

"_Hyu_—"

"Dia sudah terlalu tua, panggil saja _Ahjussi_!"

"Bodoh! Aku masih muda!"

"Kau berbohong! Akan kuadukan pada Umma karena berani berbohong!"

"Dasar anak nakal! Sudah, pulang saja sana sendiri!"

"_Ya_! Kalau aku sudah besar, aku akan membawa mobilmu dan akan kubuang ke jurang!"

Kedua kakak beradik itu terus beradu mulut, sifat Yesung yang terkadang _childish_ walau di usianya yang sudah mencakup dewasa membuatnya tak mau kalah dari adiknya— yang bahkan umurnya saja tidak ada setengah tahun pun dari umurnya.

Karena terlalu sibuk beradu mulut, mereka sampai melupakan satu orang di antara mereka. Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam sambil memperhatikan dua orang di depannya itu dengan mata yang memerah dan bibirnya yang digigit. Ia ingin menangis.

"Berhenti!" teriakan suara Ryeowook yang cukup melengking itu membuat Yesung maupun Kyuhyun terdiam, kemudian menoleh padanya dan terkejut saat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang memerah. "_Hikss_… j-jangan bertengkar— _hiks_… Wookie takut…" Ryeowook mulai terisak, ia memang takut jika sudah melihat orang bertengkar seperti ini.

"_Aigoo_, Ryeowook-_ah_," Yesung mendekat padanya, berjongkok di hadapannya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan bersalah. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak kecil Ryeowook. "Maafkan aku, _ne_?"

Yesung tersenyum kecil, kemudian menghapus air mata Ryeowook dengan lembut. Dan entah siapa diantara mereka yang pertama kali menyadari, sekarang wajah Ryeowook memerah hanya karena perlakuan Yesung. Bukan memerah karena ingin menangis.

"Mau memaafkanku?" tanya Yesung lembut, dan Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Yesung tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut coklat Ryeowook dengan pelan. Ryeowook mau tak mau diperlakukan seperti itu akhirnya tersenyum juga. Pipi yang memerah dan senyum yang manis, anak ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap punggung Yesung dengan tatapan sok seriusnya. Yesung memperlakukan Ryeowook dengan sangat lembut dan manis, bahkan ia yang adiknya saja tak pernah seperti itu. Ini harus melaporkan hal ini pada Ummanya saat pulang sekolah nanti.

Ya, Kyuhyun memang tipe anak yang suka mengadu, terutama jika sudah menyangkut kakaknya itu.

"Sudahlah! Ayo cepat pulang!" Suaranya membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook menoleh ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun memilih lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil dengan langkah yang menghentak, dan ia membanting pintu mobil saat menutupnya.

_Oh, Kyuhyun cemburu!_

"Kau duduk di depan, _ne_?" Yesung menggenggam tangan kecil Ryeowook. "Disamping Hyung."

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pelan.

_Cup!_

"_E_-_eh_?" saat itu juga Ryeowook merasa wajahnya semakin merona. Yesung menciumnya, tepat dibibirnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Setelah mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumah, nanti kita jalan-jalan sebentar, _ne_?" ujar Yesung seraya menggendong Ryeowook dan berjalan memutar menuju pintu mobil yang berada di samping jok depan. Jok di samping tempat pengemudi.

"Kau manis sekali, _Chagi_." Ucapnya lalu membuka pintu mobil. Dan dapat dilihat di dalam ada Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan wajah yang tertekuk sebal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menaruh sepatunya di rak, Yesung masuk ke dalam rumah dengan senyuman lebar. Ia terlihat senang dengan beberapa kali siulan yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Sudah mengantar Ryeowook ke rumahnya, Yesung? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Jungsoo saat melihat putranya itu yang baru sampai di rumah.

Heechul, ibu Ryeowook, memang menitipkan Ryeowook untuk pulang dari sekolah bersama Kyuhyun. Jungsoo mengenal Heechul, mereka berteman akrab, dan ia tak keberatan ketika Heechul meneleponnya dan meminta Ryeowook untuk pulang bersama Kyuhyun. Lagipula ada Yesung yang menjemput Kyuhyun.

Orang tua Ryeowook sama-sama bekerja, dan di rumah mereka hanya ada seorang tukang kebun. Heechul tak mungkin memintanya untuk menjemput Ryeowook, karena pekerja rumahnya itu tak hafal jalan menuju sekolah Ryeowook.

Jadi, ketika Heechul tiba-tiba diharuskan _meeting_ mendadak di kantornya saat jam pulang nanti, ia langsung menghubungi Jungsoo. Dengan sebelumnya saat jam istirahat ia menyempatkan diri datang ke sekolah dan memberi tahu Ryeowook agar nanti pulang bersama Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, _Umma_. Tadi aku sempat mengajaknya bermain. Dan Heechul _Ahjumma_ tak keberatan." Jawab Yesung.

Tanpa mencuci tangannya, ia mencomot satu potong _cake_ berlumur coklat yang sedang ditata di atas piring oleh Jungsoo.

"_Ya_! Tanganmu pasti kotor!" omel Jungsoo. Menarik piring di atas meja untuk lebih mendekat dengannya. "dan sejak kapan kau menyukai makanan manis, _eh_?" herannya.

Yesung bersandar di konter dapur dengan mulut yang mengunyah _cake_ buatan Jungsoo. "_Umm_, sejak aku merasakan sesuatu yang sama manisnya dengan _cake_ ini. Bahkan lebih manis," jawab Yesung. Tapi Jungsoo yang mendengar itu masih dibuat tak mengerti. "_Hah_, aku jadi ketagihan dengan rasa manis. Hahaha."

Kedua alis Jungsoo terangkat tinggi mendengar putra sulungnya yang tertawa tanpa sebab.

"Aku lelah, aku ingin beristirahat, _ne_?" Yesung mengecup singkat pipi Jungsoo. Kemudian melangkah pergi dari dapur menuju kamarnya.

Dan Jungsoo semakin dibuat bingung saat ia masih mendengar Yesung yang menaiki tangga mengucapkan sesuatu dengan sedikit berteriak—

"_Umma_, mulai besok aku tak hanya menjemput Kyuhyun saat pulang sekolah, tapi juga mengantarnya ketika berangkat sekolah."

—begitulah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Umma_," Ryeowook mengampiri Heechul yang baru saja pulang bekerja. Duduk di samping Heechul seraya memeluk pinggang ramping sang _Umma_ dengan manja.

"Ya, sayang?" tanya Heechul, mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara _gossip_ di televisi dan mulai mengusap lembut surai putra kecilnya.

"Pacaran itu apa?"

"_Eh_?!" Heechul terkejut mendengar pertanyaan polos Ryeowook. Ia merunduk dan menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena aku baru saja berpacaran, _Umma_." Lagi, Ryeowook menjawab pertanyan Heechul dengan polosnya.

Heechul menggeleng pelan. _Kelakuan anak kecil jaman sekarang_, pikirnya. Tapi Heechul tak mengambil pusing, yang ada di pikirannya kini adalah Ryeowook yang baru saja mendapat pertanyaan cinta dari teman sekelasnya. Begitu.

_Ada-ada saja._ Sekali lagi Heechul berpikir positif.

"Wookie masih kecil, tidak boleh pacaran." Kata Heechul. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Ryeowook yang tersenyum dan mengangguk beberapa kali. Anaknya memang tipe penurut.

"_A_-_akhh_!" tiba-tiba Ryeowook memekik saat tangan Heechul yang mengusap pipinya dengan gemas secara tak sengaja menyentuh bibirnya.

"_Eh_? Wookie kenapa?" tanya Heechul heran. Ia memperhatikan bibir Ryeowook, sedikit aneh ketika ia menyadari bibir mungil putranya terlihat lebih merah dan _err_— seperti membengkak.

"_Hikss_… perih, _Umma_…" dan Ryeowok mulai menangis.

Heechul menatap _horror_ putra tunggalnya. Segala pemikiran-pemikiran buruk mulai bersarang di otaknya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Heechul segera membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sekolah Ryeowook dan—

"_U_-_Umma_…"

—menemukan banyak tanda merah di sekitar pundak dan dadanya putih Ryeowook.

"ASTAGA! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI PADAMU?!"

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

[A/N]

Iseng lagi buka-buka berkas lama di _file computer_, yang isinya kebanyakan ide-ide _fanfic_ YeWook yang belum bisa dilanjutin karena mentok ide _)m Eh, tiba-tiba ketemu berkas yang isinya _fanfic_ ini. Tapi _ending_nya belum ada, tapi juga _word_nya udah lumayan banyak. Jadi saya pikir sayang kalau saya diemin gitu aja, yaudah _deh_ saya coba lanjutin lagi— yang tetep aja cerita ini berakhir dengan tidak elitnya. Saya mentok banget di _ending_-_-

Awalnya konsep cerita ini yang mau saya pakai buat menuhin permintaan _readers_ buat bikin _Pedo!_Ye sama _Kid!_Wook, _eh_ tapi gajadi soalnya saya kepikiran ide lain dan jadilah saya _publish_nya _**Privat Teacher**_ ituloh hehehe.

Udah _deh_ gitu aja. _So, Review please!_

**9 Juli 2013**

**Untuk semua **_**readers**_**-ku,**

**[CHOI RINRI]**


End file.
